Kidnapped
by philippathetwilighterx
Summary: What if James decided to kidnap Bella at the end of twilight? Will the Cullens save her before he does something drastic? Will she live? Read to find out. ExB Rated M for Sexual Assualt.


Hi! This isn't my first Fanfiction, its just the first one i've posted on this account.  
So I thought while watching twilight yesterday, what if James kidnapped her instead of just trying to bite her? So Im having a go at writing it. It will probably be a fail but lets have a go! Haha :)  
Oh and also the whole ballet scene is written how i want it and not to the book..  
So like its just going to be different to fit my story! Kayy :) Because James planned to kidnap her so he did it differently. If that makes sense.  
_

Bella POV

The taxi pulled up to the Ballet Studio and I gave the driver a $20 note, not caring about the change. I walked up to the big wooden door in a daze. All sorts was going through my mind,

Would she even be alive?

Would she be hurt?

Would he have tied her up or something?

Would she even be here?

I gulped loudly and reached for the handle. I noticed my hand was quivering. I heard the taxi drive of into the distance,  
leaving me standing there, alone. A wave of fear flew over me as my hand touched the rusted handle. I slowly turned it and the sound of the door opening loudly echoed through the big room.

It was empty, i assumed. I couldnt see anyone of anything. I looked around and felt the walls for a light switch. I didnt like the dark, especially when theres an evil vampire in the room, trying to kill me. I felt a little switch and sighed in relief when the room lit up. I looked around and there wasn't anyone here. But i knew there was.

"Mom?" I shouted. "Mom? Are you here?"

It was quiet for a few minutes. A tear trailed down my cheek. I sniffled and leaned against the wall. I guessed I would have to wait for someone to come, Alice and Jasper would have noticed by now, wouldn't they?  
I was just about to get up and open the door to wait outside when I heard a noise coming from the back of the room. Inside the storage room maybe?

"Mom?" I tried to shout, but it came out like a whimper. I slowly walked closer to the door and there was more movement behind it. "Mom? Is that you?"

"Bella? Bella? Where are you?" I heard my mothers voice. Fear washed over me and I ran over to the door and pulled it open.

I froze when I saw that there was a video playing, it was one of Renee's home videos. I stared at the screen and heard footsteps behind me but I didn't move. The screen went black and I heard a chuckle behind me.

"Hahaha..I honestly didn't think you'd fall for it." The voice said. I was turned around roughly by cold arms and i could see his face.  
I glared at him and he tightened his grip around my arms. I whimpered and he smiled.

"Well I did." I said and looked at the floor, tears falling from my eyes at the thought of being away from Edward and the cullens.  
My phone ringed in my pocket and it rung loudly through the hall. He growled and threw me on the floor, I whimpered and he roughly grabbed the phone from my pocket and looked at it.

"What do you know, its Edward." He scowled and answered it, shoving the phone to his ear. I gulped and sat up, listening to the conversation. James pulled the phone away and put it on speaker. I stared at the phone he'd placed on the floor near me and he sat down next to me and grabbed my wrist really hard. It was silent apart from the quiet bickering of the cullens on the phone, probably about who's going to talk. I whimpered and the cullens shut up. I figured they heard me. James growled and slapped my cheek.

"Shut up." He growled at me and I started to cry softly, he sighed and rubbed the tears from my cheeks roughly using his stone knuckles.  
I groaned and he scowled at me."Stop being such a baby." He turned to the phone and pulled it closer to him, but still not taking it of speaker. The cullens hadnt said a word yet, they were probably listening to what he was doing to me. I leaned my head against the wall and waited for someone to talk.

"Bella? Talk to me..." A voice said from the device. A sob caught in my throat. It wasn't Edward, it was Carlisle. I looked at James and he shook his head.

"Dont even think about it." He growled and I sighed.

"What are you going to do to her?" Another voice growled. Emmett. I just stared at the phone, wishing I could at least talk to one of them.

"Im not sure yet." He replied. "I don't want to kill her..."

Many sighs of releif came from the phone, and from me.

"...Just yet anyway." He continued. A few growls came from the phone.

"If you dare even touch her." A smooth voice came from the speaker and my heart melted.

"...Edw-" I croaked, but got cut of by a hand slapping my face. I whimpered.

"Please, just let us talk to her. You can keep it on speaker..." Edward begged.

I looked at James and he was deep in thought but he finaly shrugged.

"Fine. But no messing. And I'll be listening. And I've got hold of her leg. Any funny bussiness and I'll snap it." He laughed while he said this and grabbed my leg with a tight grip. I whimpered and he pushed the phone in my lap. I sighed and grabbed it like it was my life support.  
"And don't even think about telling anyone where we are or I will do it. In fact, I'll do worse." I shuddered at his words.

"Edward.." I croaked. I could feel James' eyes on my and his grip tightening on my leg.

"Bella, We're going to get you out of there. No matter what we have to do. We'll save you." He said. I started to cry and James twist my leg into a painful position at what Edward was saying. I whimpered and he laughed.

"Stop it, please." I said, it was really hurting now. He laughed but didn't let go.

"Bella, I want to ask you some questions.." It was Carlisle, I assumed they had their phone on speaker too. James nodded when I looked at him.

"Okay." I sniffed.

"Has he hurt you? Is he hurting you now?" He asked. James growled at the question but my leg was hurting anyway, so what if he snapped it.

"He's twisting my leg Carlisle...It hurts." I cried and James twisted it even more. I cried out and Carlisle was trying to calm me over the phone.

"Right, ok...I'll let someone else talk now."

The bubbly but worried voice of Alice spoke throught the phone just seconds later.

"OMG Bella im so worried. I can't beleive that bastard has you and is hurting you that much. Im so sorry, you should have told us that he'd called you and said he had your mom because we could have trapped the bastard and found him and burned his body up and made everything better and stopped him from hurting you. I wish I could just see were you are but for some reason I cant. WHAT IS THAT BASTARD DOING TO MY VISIONS.I wish i was here 10 minutes ago because ive only just come to the car were the family are and I saw them all on the phone and Edward was crying and Carlisle was asking you questions and I was scared. Then I found out they were talking to you and I thought yay! They know where she is and now she's going to-"

She was cut of by my scream. He'd pulled my leg back with such force that he'd snapped my leg in two. I cried and held my leg close. Edward was talking to ALice on the other line. I could make out that he was telling her what James had said he would do to me if there was any funny bussiness.

I cried and James laughed.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Alice said.

"It's *sniff* ok" I cried. My leg was bent and it still hurt. I felt like I'd been hit by a bus.

"So what do I do with this fucked up leg then Doc?" James asked and I looked at him shocked.

Carlisle didnt reply automaticaly.

"Well, I can't see it. I dont know how bad it is so I can't really say..." Carlisle said. I wondered why James wanted to help it anyway? Probably so I would stop whimpering.

"Well...I just wanted her to be able to walk on it so we don't look suspicous at the airport but okay then..." James said. Wait...airport? Was he taking me to them there?

"Airport?" Edward growled.

"Yes. Did you think I was going to stay here for you to just come and get her. I'm going to hide her. So you cant find her." He laughed and I whimpered when his jacket rubbed my leg as he laughed."I'll just steal some crutches from the hospital so she can at least sort of walk."

"Where are you going to take her?" Alice growled down the phone and the tears started coming down my face again. I could hear Esme crying in the background,  
it upset me that I barely knew this family, apart from Edward and Alice, and they were all trying to save me.

"And why would I tell you that?" James roared.

"And what are you going to do to her?" Edward shouted into the phone and it made me jump. He put pressure on my leg to hold me down and I cried out when his hand made contact with my bruised limb.

James laughed.

"Im not sure. Probably use you as a slave or something. I'll probably have a few tasters of her blood..." James licked his lips and I slid away from him about a centremeter. "And a few tasters of something else..." (A/N In case you don't understand this, he's basically saying he might rape her xD )

I didn't realise what he had said until I heard Edward shout.

"Dont even fucking think about it." He shouted sternly.

"I already have thought about it and it's sounding better everytime I do..." He put his hand on my thigh and I whimpered and tried to push him of me.

"Don't please..." I croaked.

"Fine. Later." He said and I whimpered. "Right. 5 more minutes, then we've got a plane to catch."

He threw the phone back to me and I clutched it again.

"And again, no funny bussiness." And he tightly gripped my other leg. "Or else..."

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked. "I'm so sorry this happened. It's all my fault." I shook my head even though he couldnt see me.

"I'm fine and It's not your fault." I said. "If it's anyones then it's mine. I should have waited for you and told you that he'd called me."

"It's not your fault. I wouldn't have waited for anyone if Esme was in trouble." He said.

"He didn't even have her though.." I croaked. "I fell for it."

"Any of us would have." Edward said. "He's also very smart."

"Yeah, I guess..." I said.

"3 minutes." James said and I clutched the phone even tighter.

"I'm going to miss you..." I said.

"So am I. So is all of us." Edward said. "But we will find you. No matter how long it takes."

I smiled. "'Kay.." I was getting tired.

"Carlisle wants to talk to you for a moment. Just in case I dont talk to you again until we find you. I just want to say I love you."

I smiled. "Love you too."

"Stay strong, Love. For us." Edward said and I nodded even though he couldn't see.

"Hi Bella." He said calmly.

"Hey Carlisle..." I yawned.

"Look, Im going to pretty much say what Edward told you and tell you that we'll find you. And we'll make sure he doesn't...touch you in that way."

"'Kay..." I replied.

"Has he touched you in anyway at all?" He asked, his fatherly side kicking in.

"He put his hand on my thigh before...but that's all." I said.

James was laughing but I could sense the irritation in his laugh. He came and sat next to me and put his hand on my sore leg. I thought nothing of it and was about to say something into the phone but then his hand slowly crawled up my leg, and I froze.  
He laughed and put his hand under my shirt, stroking my tummy. I couldnt even reply to Carlisle who was saying my name into the phone. I couldn't even push him away. He slipped one of his fingers inside my bra and then I grabbed his hand suddenly and tried to push it away but he was too strong.

"Stop...please." I cried. I was sobbing now and im sure all of the cullens could hear me.

"..." Edward growled and James moved his hand and threw me on the floor and I hit my head on the cold wooden floor. I didn't get up but just say there, sobbing. He grabbed the back of my shirt and lent me against the wall, sitting me up.

"Fine. I did. Looks like she'll just have to wait till later." He grinned and I whimpered.

He gave me the phone again, and I looked up at him.

"One minute. Then we are going." He said and stood up and grabbed his jacket from the floor that he'd took of.

"Whatever he did to you Bella..." Edward said. "I'll kill him when we find you."

"He could have done worse though..." I said.

"Yes. And if we dont find you in time, he will do worse." Edward growled. "We WILL find you Bella."

"I know.." I said. I just didn't tell him that I didn't beleive they'd find me any time soon. It could take a while. Like Edward said, James is smart.

"Good." Edward said. "I love you, no matter what."

"I love you too Edward." I was crying now, and James was reaching out for the phone. "I gotta go...Bye. Love you. Forever."

"Wait Bel-" Edward was saying something. But got hung up on.

James grabbed my arm and threw me over his shoulder and ran at vampire speed to his car.

He almost literally threw me in the back seat of the car and I just lay there.

My eyes were drooping, but I didn't want to sleep.

Edward... I thought. And then the blackness took over me.

EDWARD POV (I sometimes change pov. But not often.)

The line went dead and my unbeating heart was torn. Just listening to her voice calmed me the slighest bit. I sighed and threw the phone down onto the car floor. Carlisle was now comforting a sobbing Esme, Jasper trying to calm down Alice who was telling him she thought it was her fault. Emmett and Rose were just sat on the back seats, silent. But i could see the pain in Emmett's eyes. I could even see a hint of guilt and sadness in Rose's.

I checked everyone was in the car and then I zoomed of.

"Edward...They haven't gone to that airport, if thats what your thinking." Alice muttered.

"Do you know where they have gone then?" I replied.

"No. I can see them though. Sitting on some seats. Its clearly an airport. But it isnt that one." Alice says.

"How does she look?" I said, clenching the wheel.

"Pretty bad. She has crutches, I'm assuming he stole them from the hospital. She's got sweat pants on though..she wasnt wearing them was she Jaz?"

"No. She was wearing Jeans. Her other pair must have gotten messed up or something. Maybe you could see her leg. If he took her to the airport like that, it would look untreated and look suspicous...but if they cant see,then they wouldn't notice." Jasper said. He sounded sad too.

"True." Alice said.

"I'll drive to the second nearest airport from the Ballet studio then. They could have gone further but theres not much more we can do." I croaked.

"I'll keep looking, but he's doing well at making split second decisions." She whispered.

Everytime we went past an airport Alice would nip in and see if she recognised it at all. Everytime she came out and shook her head.

I was determinded to find her before he could even touch her.

All of a sudden I heard a gasp from behind me and Jasper was shaking Alice when I looked in the rear veiw mirror. I jerked the car and pulled over.

"What did you see?" I said. I tried to say it calmly but it came out more like a growl.

Alice was dry sobbing into Jaspers neck now and he was stroking her back. Everyone was looking at her now.

"He's decided..." She started.

"Decided what, Love?" Jasper asked her.

"He's going to..." Alice was about to finish but started to sob even more. I clenched my jaw, getting impatient. But I gently placed my hand on her back and rubbed up and down slowly. Suprisingly it brought me comfort, as well as her. I used to rub Bella's back when she was upset.

She'd calmed down and she took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"He's going to rape her."


End file.
